


Pomegranate Kisses

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch what you say about the Dark Lord's lover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomegranate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Not Beta'd. Not making a knut.
> 
> NC - 17  
> Underage ~ 16  
>  _parseltongue_  
>  Explicit Sexual Content  
> Character Death  
> Not Safe For Work Material
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

Harry hummed contentedly as he walked down the main corridor of the Dark Lord’s Manor. Nagini slithered along next to him, hissing out the occasional comment as Harry padded down the hardwood floor, bare toes wiggling against the fresh wax.

_“Lemon tree vomited on floor. Tastes lemons. Nothing but lemons.”_

Harry grinned when a house elf appeared holding a squirming black and white pig. He laughed when the elf put down the pig. The animal squealed and bolted. The serpent took off after it with a happy hiss. Harry winced at a crash from further down the corridor. He still didn’t understand why the Dark Lord let his serpent familiar hunt in the house, but he found it funny.

Harry shook his head and turned down a side hall. The sound of people taking had Harry slowing to identify the voices before he stepped into the room. Certain people he just didn’t want to deal with. He paused with one hand hovering over the door handle to the library.

“Damn snake is hunting again.” The voice was a harsh rumble. Harry grimaced.

“Of course it is. It amuses the Little Lord to watch the serpent hunt.” Lucius returned.

“Damn thing sicked up her last meal in my bed. It had hooves!”

Harry bit back a snicker. Fenrir was always annoying, and it didn’t surprise him that Nagini had regurgitated a meal in the werewolf’s bed. Harry wouldn’t allow him anywhere near Remus, so of course the man was annoyed.

“It is the Dark Lord’s familiar, Greyback. She does as she pleases.” Severus returned, voice flat.

“I didn’t particularly ask you opinion, Traitor. How does it feel to be the bitch of the Dark Lord’s bitch?”

Harry froze, all amusement wiped clean with that statement. He paled, green eyes widening in shock as he stared at the door. Rage slid along his skin.

“I beg your pardon?” Severus returned. Fenrir laughed.

“You heard me, Traitor. You bear the Dark Lord’s Mark, but you bow to the bitch.”

“Fenrir? If you say that in the Dark Lord’s presence your world will be agony until he finally allows your pup to kill you.” Harry listened as someone walked towards the door and opened it.

He met Severus’ gaze and nodded. Severus shook his head slightly. Harry glared and Severus stepped aside, allowing Harry entrance into the room as he bowed his head. Harry watched Lucius come to his feet and bow. Fenrir sneered and bared his teeth in a parody of a grin.

Harry ignored the fact that Severus stood at his back and merely glared at the werewolf, meeting his eyes squarely. He knew he was higher in the pecking order than Greyback, and would force the other man to admit it, and force his wolf to do the same.

Fenrir snarled. Harry smiled. Fenrir took a step forward. Harry squared his shoulders.

“Fenrir? If I’m the Dark Lord’s bitch, you are his lapdog. No, actually, you are less than that. He wouldn’t let you fetch his morning paper.”

The werewolf snarled and stepped forward. Harry stood his ground. He heard Severus mutter an oath behind him, but he ignored it.

“Touch him, Fenrir… and the Dark Lord won’t need to kill you.” Severus warned. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Fenrir has forgotten the hierarchy. Voldemort is Alpha. According you your terms, I am his mate. Therefore, I outrank you.”

“Like I’m going to take orders from some little bitch of a half blood --” Fenrir screamed as a grey spell arced over Harry’s shoulder and slammed into the werewolf’s chest.

Harry spun and met the burning crimson gaze of the Dark Lord. Harry merely lifted an eyebrow.

“Dinner, little one. Come.”

Harry took the outstretched hand and fell into step with the older wizard.

“So… what was that?”

“It was Argentum sanguis.” Harry heard both men that were walking behind him stumble. Harry bowed his head for a moment as he thought, letting Voldemort tug him along.

“Sanguis, similar to sangre?”

“Or sanguine.” Severus prompted from behind the Dark Lord. Harry nodded.

“So, blood. Argentum…. argentum… ar….ar… no, gold was AU…. Argentum...silver?”

“And how, Mr. Potter, did you come up with that?”

“Primary School science, Professor.” Harry called back with a grin.

“Ah yes, Periodic Table?” Voldemort asked with a serpentine grin. Harry merely hummed in agreement.

 

* * *

Harry groaned slightly and shook his head when the Dark Lord offered another strawberry. He blinked when the man set it against his lips. Harry opened his mouth and blinked when Voldemort slid the fruit into his mouth. Harry closed his lips around food and fingers.

Voldemort drew away his fingers and Harry watched Lucius flush and look down quickly, fingers tightening on the edge of the table. Severus just shook his head slightly and sighed. Harry chewed and swallowed. He looked way when the Dark Lord’s eyes gleamed.

Harry blushed when Voldemort leaned over and brushed his lips against his own. When the serpentine tongue brushed against his lips, he opened them and then blinked when something small and ovaloid was pressed into his mouth.

Harry leaned back and pushed the ovals against the roof of his mouth. The tangy sweetness of pomegranate juice burst across his tongue. Harry shivered. Severus bobbled his wine glass, which Harry idly noted as red wine splashed across the white cloth.

“Are you finished, my little one?”

Harry blushed and nodded. Lucius found the ceiling fascinating. Severus examined his plate as though it contained a rare potion.

The Dark Lord stood. Harry pushed his chair back and did the same. Harry didn’t blink when a long pale hand wrapped around his wrist. He did squeak; however, when the Dark Lord tugged him into his arms.

 

* * *

 

Harry squeaked as he was dropped onto the bed.  Voldemort immediately followed him down. He licked his lips and reached for the Dark Lord. A moan of slipped from between his lips when the older man waved his hand and Harry’s robes slid open. Harry jerked when ice cold hands wandered up his torso.

A serpentine smile met his glare. The Dark Lord rubbed his face, snake like, into the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry shivered when lips trailed up to his ear and a serpentine tongue flicked over the lobe before being drawn into the Dark Lord’s mouth. Harry groaned.

He jerked again when cold hands ran down towards his hips. Harry reached out and managed to get ahold of the Dark robes. Frantic fingers worked into the onyx buttons. Harry growled when Voldemort lapped at his neck and shivered.

“Now. Now. Damn… ooh.” Harry yanked on the robe. He heard the older man hiss as the fastenings gave for the most part, but one or two buttons scattered across the dark bedding. Harry wiggled and let his hands dive into the dark robes. Harry hissed when a cold hand cupped him.

The Dark Lord chuckled and nipped. Harry arched. His fingers skimmed over soft flesh, tracing across scar tissue.  Harry groaned in relief when cold hands slid away from sensitive bits and then yelped when those same hands slid back up his ribs, raising shivers. The Dark Lord shifted and Harry let his gaze drift down, taking in pale skin and pale nipples.

Harry twisted and smiled. He reached up and waited for the Dark Lord to realize exactly what he was about to do. Harry rolled and Voldemort allowed himself to be shifted, so that Harry knelt above him. Harry lowered his head and licked with gentle tongue over a pale nipple. The man hissed. Harry scraped careful teeth across the bit of flesh.

Cold hands grazed up under the parted robes and across Harry’s back. He yelped when a hand settled on his ass and pulled him down so that the older man could rub himself comfortably between Harry’s legs, teasing both of them.

Harry shivered and scooted slightly downward, flicking his tongue out to trace over a long scar that he knew had come from McGonagall’s wand during the first war. He watched the Dark Lord shiver. Harry smiled.

The Dark Lord flipped them and then lifted a hand. A muttered word and the scent of spearmint filled the air. Harry yelped when his robe was stripped away with a hissed word in parseltongue. Harry then swore when a warming charm rippled across his back.

He jerked again when spell warmed fingers, slick with lubricant trailed over his opening. He pressed back into the first finger, eager and hot. Harry shivered as the finger was pulled out and then slid back in. Harry hissed and wiggled. The Dark Lord patted his ass with his other hand and Harry swore.

“Now my little one, is that anyway to talk to me?”

“Quit playing and… ooh. God. Two… now. Right now.” Voldemort obliged and slid a second finger into Harry. He mewled. Fingers scissored apart and twitched back and forth. Harry wiggled again. fingers withdrew. Harry drew in a breath to protest and the Dark Lord slid himself in to the hilt. Harry groaned and his fists clenched into the fabric of the dark blue comforter. Lubricant slick fingers cupped his hip to stop him from squirming.

He cried out as the man slid back and then pressed forward, back, then forward again, a little quicker. Each breath was a soft hiss and Harry just knew that the Dark Lord had a lower lip between his teeth. He thrust again, pulling Harry back even as he pressed forwards. Harry swore and buried his face in the comforter.

“Fuck. Please. God. Please. Fuck. Ooh.”

“My little one. Mine.” The Dark Lord growled. Harry shuddered and his fingers flexed. Heat pooled low in his belly.

“Yours.” The Dark Lord plunged into him, fingers slick with lubricant wrapping around his prick and sliding.

“Shite.” The Dark Lord slid out.

“Yours.” Harry’s breathing hitched.

“God. yes. Yours.” Harry sobbed as one hand bit into his hip. The other hand twisted in just the right way. Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head as his orgasm roared over him. He felt the sting of Voldemort’s teeth sinking into the back of his neck as the man muffled a shout as he poured himself into Harry’s willing, tight heat.


End file.
